This invention is related generally to transceivers and, more particularly, to an interconnection system for use therewith.
Optical transceivers are utilized typically in communications systems for converting signals between electrical and optical transmission media. These transceivers are typically mounted on circuit boards for use in such communication systems. The transceivers provide interconnections to optical media such as optical fibers or other optical wave guides and also provide interconnections to electrical transmission media such as traces on a printer circuit board or signal conductors in a cable. The optical interface or interconnection is typically achieved by a removable optical connector while the electrical interface has typically been achieved by soldering or otherwise permanently fixing the transceiver to the traces on the circuit board. Such an arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,408 which teaches an optoelectronic transceiver having a small foot print including a laser diode package contained within a subassembly mounted within the housing of the transceiver. The housing includes latches for retaining the subassemblies wherein. The subassemblies include first apertures for receiving mounting pins to lock the subassemblies within the housing. Plug latch members are mounted on the assemblies. Optical transmitters and receiver circuit and one row of nine contacts are mounted to a printed circuit board with two hole type solder connections.
Unfortunately, these known arrangements do not allow for easily replacing a failed transceiver component within the system. This problem is addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,281 which discloses an optoelectronic transceiver module having a ribbon style connector attached to a circuit board and protruding from the main housing. The ribbon style connector may protrude from either the bottom or one end of the main housing. In addition the ribbon style connector may comprise either a male ribbon style connector or a resilient male ribbon style connector which is mateable with a complimentary connector mounted on the printed circuit board. A problem exists with this arrangement in that while the transceiver provides a removal electrical connection to the printed circuit board, the electrical connection arrangement does provide accurate alignment, sequential mating, or rigid mechanical securing of the transceiver.
Furthermore, in optoelectronic transceivers, electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding is important, especially when multiple transceiver units are in a stacked arrangement. EMI shielding typically requires minimizing any openings to eliminate the potential for a resonant cavity to be established. This can be a difficult task, however, when the transceiver modules are closely packed. Additionally, in high frequency applications, it is important to establish and maintain a good ground contact to provide EMI shielding. Providing a solid ground path to the transceiver also is important to maintain the quality of the signals transmitted thereon.
In addition to providing an electrical path to ground, it is important to provide a thermal path to a suitable heat sink as well. Indeed, the ability to dissipate heat in an efficient manner is an essential requirement for optoelectronic transceivers in high data rate communication lengths.
The present invention fulfills these needs among others.
The present invention provides for a transceiver housing and electrical interconnection for high data-rate transceivers. One aspect of the invention is a novel ejection mechanism which cooperates with a transceiver""s housing not only to ejection the transceiver, but also to provide a good electrical and thermal path between the transceiver and the host circuit board.
Another aspect of the present invention is a housing and grounding configuration that improves EMI shielding. The improved EMI shielding, in turn, facilitates mounting transceivers adjacent one another in a row, in a stack, or even on opposite sides of the same host circuit board or other suitable electrical interface.
Another aspect of the present invention is drawn to a non-conductive sections of contacts which provides for sequential connection/disconnection between the contacts of the transceiver and those of the host circuit board. This configuration facilitates a reliable, durable interconnection scheme which is sequential and hot-pluggable.